Routing network traffic includes selecting, for the network traffic, a path in a network, a path between networks, and/or a path across multiple networks. The path is in a data plane of the network and extends from a source (e.g., an end user, a data network, and/or the like) to a destination (e.g., another end user, another data network, and/or like). Routers can be placed throughout networks and configured to facilitate (e.g., via a control plane of the network) routing of the network traffic, from the source to the destination, according to routing tables and/or instructions from one or more network management devices.